


Fake/Ridiculous Bible

by shen930



Category: all橙, 同人 - Fandom, 白橙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shen930/pseuds/shen930





	Fake/Ridiculous Bible

00.  
这是一个关于拯救的故事。

如果我说世界的起源是神的恶作剧的话，那么一定会被反驳。没有人会相信这么一个熠熠生辉的存在只是因为造物主的一念之差。可是既然造物主按照自己的模样捏造了人类了，人类吃下了伊甸园——我是说，造物主后花园的苹果，人的起源和神是如此亲密，以至于二者拥有相通之处是不足为奇的。

我无非是想说神没有人们想象中的那么完美无缺罢了。而我想说的并不是我所想证明的，毕竟这个故事其荒谬程度绝对凌驾于诸君看过的任何一本小说。想要向世人证明神的七情六欲是  
一件希望渺茫的事，更何况当我提笔写下这段话的时候木质边框的玻璃窗已经遮挡不住冬风的肆虐——一个在寒冬里连个像样的避难所都没有的古稀老人的话又有何可信的呢！

当年经历过这段故事的人都不在了，只留下我与旧世界的断壁残垣在苟延残喘。我选择用书面形式写下我的记忆，仅仅是避免在日后被我——被这唯一尚且在世的幸存者忘记罢了。我的记忆已经不复当年，许多琐碎的片段都被漫长的岁月模糊了影像，值得庆幸的是我参悟了许多当年不甚理解的谜团，因而可以笃定我写下的每一段话每一个字的真实性。

当许多往事被想起的时候，我却愈发感到不安。当屋外响起新年的钟声时，我却只能感觉到寒冷。人类的历史从来不是一条向上的曲线，而是封闭的圆环。千年的结束就是毁灭，毁灭的开始就是生命的到来。

你看，神是多么的恶劣。

如若在下一次审判到来时，我的警告能被些许的想起，那我在天之灵便能得以安息了。

不和谐之音应尽快摒弃。我想在这堆柴火燃灭之前将重要的片段写下来。

这是一个关于拯救的故事。

是一段被人类遗忘的记忆。

 

997.

长矛已经穿过了他的贴身衣服，尖锐金属钻进肌肤意外的感觉不到疼痛——或者说，只是因为眼下比起死亡他感受到了更多的东西。

都暻秀还保持着身体向后仰着的姿势，长矛在他的眼皮子底下钻进胸口的肌肉，他怀中还抱着那个木箱。

时间被金钟大强行缓冲，每一分每一秒的流逝仿佛都变慢了几个光年。都暻秀就保持着那个可笑的姿势等待死亡。他知道金钟大已经尽力了——就算是最高等级的神灵也没办法让时间倒带。

知道真相是需要等价交换的，更何况是关于世界的真相，好像用生命去交换也是公平的。或许是因为自己的能力太过于不同寻常，都暻秀早就意识到了自己不能像普通人那样寿终正寝，眼下这个时刻已经到来，内心反而平静了许多。

但如果有什么让他留恋的，或许是金钟大愤怒的表情。

都暻秀从来没见过如此生气的金钟大。

他想其他人大概也没有见过情绪失控的金钟大。记忆中的金钟大总是一副从容不迫的样子。

——就连与边伯贤对峙的时候，也不给人可乘之机。

在长矛刺向都暻秀的那个瞬间，金钟大便完成了时间缓冲。他猛地蹬腿借力，迅速向都暻秀的方向飞驰过来。

长矛已经接近心脏了，肉体被贯穿的副作用伴随有太阳穴的剧烈跳动，让人头晕目眩。

他好像听到金钟大的怒吼，质问恶魔怎么敢向他下手。

六翼天使的肖像凭空在金钟大背后展开，太阳光勾勒出炽热燃烧的天使——那天使两翼遮脸，两翼遮足，两翼飞翔。四首四脸都露出愤怒的表情。即使金钟大没有羽翼，都暻秀也忍不住猜想他的真身一定是六翼天使。

雷电在金钟大手中聚集，高纯度的电离子将大地中的铁元素抽出，瞬间打造出一把百分之百纯度的长矛。长矛通体刻有矮妖的文字，给予它贯穿恶魔鳞片的咒语，尖锐的矛尖竟是硬生生将时间划开，在这时间扭曲的时空竟能高速向它的目标飞去。

——金钟大掷出的长矛贯穿了恶魔脑袋，可一切却已经无力挽回。

时间恢复正常时，都暻秀朦胧之间感受到金钟大正抱着他在抽泣。恶魔溅出的血液带有腐蚀性，身体不幸沾染到恶魔之血的部分正叫嚣着疼痛，一时间都暻秀竟分不清是心脏被捅穿更疼还是剧毒的恶魔血腐蚀肌肤更疼。

“对不起…对不起…”

他听见金钟大断断续续地道歉。

他不知道金钟大在为什么道歉——是为没能及时赶来而道歉，亦或是为了这么多年来的所作所为道歉。

都暻秀有很多话想说，想质问金钟大究竟在干什么，质问他为什么让大家、让边伯贤这么痛苦。他还想告诉金钟大，想告诉这个只会自己硬撑的家伙其实自己不恨他，想告诉他其实大家都很想他。

往事如同光怪陆离的胶片电影片段，一帧帧在眼前掠过。在回忆的面前，他对于金钟大死守的秘密已经不再渴望。

回忆最后定格在那个夜晚——那个他们高高兴兴坐在露天观景台上喝着啤酒的夜晚——那时他们九个人还在一起，那时候他们还不知道命运如此作弄人，他们还以为谁也不能将他们分离。

都暻秀听见自己说：“什么时候大家九个人再去喝一杯吧。”

埋在他颈间那颗毛茸茸的脑袋一顿，他听见金钟大带着鼻音说好。

 

都暻秀闭上眼的时候，金钟大终于放开声音哭了起来。

当恶魔转身将手中的矛捅进都暻秀胸口时，他下意识的便将全部的力量解放了出来——他不想要都暻秀死。当他奔向都暻秀，想要从恶魔手中将他夺回时，他感觉自己好像用了一个光年才触碰到对方。他几乎没有用过全力，但他从没想过原来自己即使用尽全力也会如此无助。现在这个男人在他怀里逐渐冰冷，金钟大终于慌了。

如果是边伯贤是他们中间的光，那都暻秀就是地。是他们坚强的后盾。是他们打闹时旁边安静注视着他们的带有笑意的目光。还有记忆里深夜完成任务归来餐桌上加热过的饭菜。

金钟大当然不会忘记边伯贤对他说过的每一个字，他不会忘记大家震惊的目光，他不会忘记边伯贤难以置信的眼神，他也不会忘记躲在众人后面，都暻秀无奈的眼神。

像是对他说，我知道你有苦衷，但这样太过了点吧？

都暻秀连对他的批评都那么的温柔。

一千年来他从来没有这么接近过最后的真相，所以金钟大从来不知道原来他的使命会给他、给边伯贤带来这样多的痛苦。他杀了很多人，他杀过对自己很重要的人，日后还要做人类末日的帮凶。可是无论哪一件都是边伯贤所不希望看到的，无论他使命的哪一部分都和边伯贤的愿望背道而驰。

既然他的使命是拯救边伯贤，那现在他又在干什么呢？

金钟大突然觉得疲惫不堪，如果边伯贤对他的敌意是他开始动摇的转折点的话，那都暻秀的死便是压垮他的最后一根稻草。

金钟大从来不害怕与世界背道而驰，但是时至今日他发现自己哭泣的时候都再也不会有人给他递纸巾了。

他能感知到边伯贤正在赶来的路上，他知道他的边伯贤再也不会原谅他了。

 

998.  
边伯贤冲向了地下室，声控灯一盏一盏在他身后亮起，右脚踝大概在下楼梯时被扭伤——但疼痛在震惊面前不值一提。他想起了天使的预言，那预言是用初生的羔羊的语言向他诉说，晦涩难懂，当他想追问下去的时候，天使说道：“预言将在既定时候在心中呈现。”

如今他终于明白了一切——天使预言的时刻终于到来，那语言就像沉睡在心中的一点火苗，突然被唤醒，然后便要将他整个的灼烧。

他冲到用生命树的树皮做的木箱前——那木箱便自动打开了。如今一切即将引来终焉，于是这千年来无法开启的神之遗物浮出了水面。

那里面躺着都暻秀用生命等价交换来的《光辉之书》。

他忍不住颤抖起来——世界的秘密就这样在一个瞬间在他心中猛地暴露了出来。他如今就要找到一切的答案了。

他知道金钟大正在寻找着他，但他不能——他无法面对他。

他翻开了书，迅速的一页页翻过。《光辉之书》用天使的语言写就成，用恶魔的鲜血做墨水，用龙的皮肤做书页。每一个文字都在他看到之前迅速消失，每一点的真相都在与他的目光交汇前哑然失声，但是他根本不需要去看——这一千年发生的所有事仿佛在同一个瞬间全部爆炸开来，在同一个瞬间在他眼前被呈现出来——真相仿佛幽灵般紧随他身后，势要纠缠到至死方休。

他不受控制的大声朗读起来，那声音雄浑有力，边伯贤分辨不出那声音。

他这样读道：

千年前的那一天，最高天的主正坐在他的御座上。天使围绕在他脚边赞美着上帝。

主睁开了眼，目光忧伤。

主说道：“我的子民背叛了我。”

天使于是哭泣了起来，它们因感受到主的哀伤而哀伤。

主接着说：“因为没有人信仰我，我将陷入沉睡。因为我的子民忘记了他们的信仰，他们将经历千年的折磨。”

主说：“当我归来之时，便是最终审判之时。”  
天使们再看向御座，主已经离开了。

 

强有力的风刮出，那是天使与恶魔扑扇翅膀的结果。这风是如此的强烈，连带着地基也要全部摧毁。强风已经将地表的所有建筑一并刮走，脆弱的灵魂因为不堪一击被吹进了天堂与地狱之间的夹缝。边伯贤却仍然牢牢地站在地面上，他捧着那本《光辉之书》，知道在一切结束之前他无法停下。

边伯贤感到有人来到他身后，但他无法回头，他正在朗读着世界的真相，正在将记忆一点一点的拾起，他听到来人附和着他，声音像是来自遥远的九重天，又像是在他内心深处发出的叹息。

他认出那是世界上最动听的声音。

天使这样说道：

主来到生命树前。

主说：“豪瓦达，睁开眼吧，现在正是你苏醒的时候。”

于是一部分的灵魂就从主的身体中出来，灵魂接触到土地于是化作人形。

主喂给他生命树的果实，于是那人便有了自己的思想。主触碰了他的双唇，于是那人便有了世界上最美妙的歌喉。主将生命树的露水滴到他心口，于是那人便拥有了最柔软的内心。

豪瓦达诞生了。

主将木箱交与豪瓦达。

神的使者说道：“主，我的存在便是拯救。我将负责唤醒你。”

主将用榭寄生做的木钉自豪瓦达的心脏取出，于是他便拥有了雷电的力量。

豪瓦达用生命树的树皮做成木箱，将主的记忆与力量放了进去。

主做完这些，便陷入了沉睡。

豪瓦达抱着主沉睡的躯体哭泣了七天七夜，为主遭遇到的背叛感到哀伤。

他感到米迦勒与加百列正在赶来的路上。于是带着主的灵魂，躲进了物质世界。

 

死亡天使已经吹响了第七号角，末日的风依旧在吹刮。世间已经什么都不剩下，边伯贤却静静地屹立在水面上。

他终于想起了一切。

 

999.  
风停的时候边伯贤发现自己跪在水面上。

太阳从地狱与天堂的边缘中义无反顾的升起。乌云从遥远的中世纪向他奔来。风的歌声，那歌颂伟大的造物主的歌声已经停下，雨水尚在酝酿之中，天雷滚滚而来，千万的光点在空气中凝聚，一束一束接连而下，用献祭的姿态去亲吻他的脚背。

拉哈伯Ⅰ从死亡中苏醒，原始之海的王Ⅰ从大洋脊背中缓缓升起，以期一睹主的神姿。智天使从伊甸园赶来，瓦尔基里Ⅱ率领亡灵跨越北极光赶来。世间万物，无论善恶无论有型无形，此刻都在等待着主的醒来。

金钟大赤脚走在水面上，每接近边伯贤一点，天雷便在他身上留下多一道的伤痕。他是雷电之主，但他是主的子民，是奥尔姆兹德Ⅲ的一部分。当他走到边伯贤的身后时，伟大的主已经知晓了他的到来。

边伯贤仍然跪在原地，没有回头看他。

金钟大单膝跪下，亲吻他的衣角。

“豪瓦达Ⅳ，愿听从主的吩咐。”

豪瓦达，他的圣不朽者，他最后的拯救人，是他奥尔姆兹德的一部分。

可他也是金钟大，是陪伴边伯贤到最后的人，是他的生命之光，是他的欲望之火，是他伊甸园的苹果，是他灵魂的四分之三，是他无论如何都想亲吻的人。

一千年前当他手握着七封印的卷轴Ⅴ，金钟大彼时还在沉睡中。当光明之子与黑暗天使交战之时，他的血液还在他体内流淌。当战争以撒旦被锁进地狱作为结束之时，当旧的世界被毁灭，新的千年到来时，当主陷入了千年沉睡之时，他的拯救者——他的金钟大就此在混沌中醒来。

他一次又一次的轮回，金钟大一世又一世的追随他，陪伴他，拯救他。边伯贤突然意识到原来在遥远的过去——在天启四骑士Ⅵ出现之前时，他便吻过了那双唇，当月球发红太阳发黑之前，他便表白过心意。他一次又一次以新生儿的姿态醒来，七雷发声Ⅶ一次又一次的降下灾难，七封印一个一个被解开，千禧年不断在逼近，最终审判向他们走来。

原来这一切的一切，原来在光被创造之前，金钟大已经握紧了他的手。

而如今七封印只剩下最后一个，金钟大的到来，便是赴这一场有去无回的约。

边伯贤听见自己感慨：

“这一千年，辛苦你了。”

金钟大险些晕倒在水面上，他急切走上前，握住边伯贤的手。边伯贤看见泪水布满了那张他朝思暮想的脸庞。

——他多么想亲吻他，亲吻他的钟大。

他的手拂过金钟大耳边的碎发，抚摸过他的颧骨，抚摸过他的鼻梁，流连他那颤抖的双唇，最后抚上金钟大的双手。

他听见他们彼此都轻轻叹了一口气，就仿佛在一个瞬间将这千年的记忆随着一声叹息全部忘记。

金钟大深深的望进他的眼里。

“主啊”他轻声说，“请您醒来吧”

他引领着边伯贤抚摸上他的胸口。边伯贤抽出了最后的那把钥匙。

七封印至此全部解开。

来自太阳的温暖光芒不停歇的从金钟大的身体脱离——神灵的根源来自神圣的太阳。神灵的死亡对于世界又是一场浩劫。但他只是一动不动的盯着边伯贤，还带着温柔的微笑。天雷咆哮着，想要挽救他，但金钟大此刻眼里只剩下眼前的人。

他说：“我的主，当世界需要被拯救时，请呼唤我的名字。”

当最后一丝光点消失在边伯贤手中时，当金钟大完全归回伊恩Ⅸ的怀抱时，当太阳完全挣脱了地狱的束缚时，当所有的神灵都在身后等待他的归来时，当米迦勒Ⅷ静默的走到他身边时，

当最终审判原应开始时。

他落泪了。

 

 

拉哈伯Ⅰ 原始之海的王Ⅰ： 在《犹太法典》中，拉哈伯乃是海的天使。在希伯来语中，他还被叫做萨尔谢亚姆，意为“原始之海的王”。  
瓦尔基里Ⅱ：挪威神话中骑马驰骋战场的女天使战士。她负责把那些阵亡的战士，带回瓦尔哈拉英灵殿，即挪威天堂。从她盔甲闪出的光芒据说是源自北方的光（北极光）。当从现世进入来世时，瓦尔基里会跨过一座连接天堂与凡界的彩虹桥。  
奥尔姆兹德Ⅲ：琐罗亚斯德教中的上界智慧之神。  
豪瓦达Ⅳ： 在琐罗亚斯德教的所以天使中，最为重要的乃是圣不朽者（即七大天使）：沃夫·迈奈赫（善思或理智），爱尔麦蒂（虔诚或和谐），阿米雷戴（不灭），亚莎（正义或真理），克沙德拉（统治之权），撒老沙（服从），豪瓦达（繁盛或拯救）。琐罗亚斯德最初将这七位大天使视为奥尔姆兹德本人。  
七封印的卷轴Ⅴ 天启四骑士Ⅵ： 《启示录》：起初，上帝坐在天堂的御座上，手持有七封印的卷轴，且这卷轴只能有长有七眼七角的羔羊（耶稣基督）开启。每打开一个封印，地上就会发生一次大的变动。最开始，会出现天启四骑士：战争、饥荒、死亡和内讧。接着，有呼唤正义的信徒殉教，随后太阳变黑，月球发红，地上就发生了大地震。  
七雷发声Ⅶ： 七雷预示着又一轮的审判，与七封印和七号角相同。  
伊恩Ⅸ： 伊恩是若斯替教中的高级神灵存在。根据诺斯替教教义，伊恩是来自纯灵界的第一神灵体，是“绝对灵魂”。而神灵界便是人类灵魂之真正归宿。  
米迦勒Ⅷ： 参与最终审判的天使之一。力天使首领，大天使首领，存在天使首领，忏悔天使，正义天使，仁慈天使以及圣化天使；他是天堂第四层的支配者，曾征服了撒旦。

 

FIN


End file.
